The Golden Kingdom's Fallen
by MiwakoGloss
Summary: Gathya, a half-breed of dwarf and human, is brought into the society of dwarves. She saw the fall of Erebor and the destruction of the city of Dale. Before being scorched by the dragon Smaug, his father, who possessed some ancient powers, erases her memory and encolses her on a shield, until it's time to reclaim their land from the clutches of the dragon.
1. Get Prepared

**1. Getting Prepared**

It was time to get prepared. I was sitting on my bed, staring at the wall and blowing. I got out of bed and turned, on the mattress I had a pompous dress: the chest was tight, like a corset, and the bottom was white with a gold cloth on top. The sleeves, short and bulky, were reached above the elbows. After dressed it, I went to my family´s great hall, where most part of the village were waiting for the last details. The other women of the court were there too. All of them were tiny, like everyone. The vast majority had their hair and around her waist, gathered in braids and ribbons. And of course, with their proud beards, gathered in elegant braids and pigtails.

Personally I did not like bearded women, they are easily confused with men, thing that had happened to me more than once. Upon entering the room I felt the same looks since my childhood: "Hybrid", "weirdo". Those were the words that I could read in their eyes. I ignored them, while I was going downstaris. The dress was bothering me, I don't like being so pompous. At the bottom, one of the dwarf women approached:

- Have you finally decided to come?

-Yes, Father said it would be appropriate for me.

My sister Shekya looked at me. She was born before me, from the first wife of my father. Now she was 25, and I was 18. The first wife of my father was a noble-blooded dwarf, who died giving her birth. Four years later, my father fell in love with a human woman, short-heighted I might add. Two years later, they got married and the following year I was born, but she also overcame childbirth and died within two hours after I was born. My constitution was very different from the dwarves. While they were all hairy, short, with large hands and feet, I was a little higher than normal, thin but with wide hips and thin hands and feet. My hair, dark brown and wavy was cut quite short, above the shoulders.

Shekya turned around and went with the other women. A few minutes later the servants came to tell us that we would leave immediately. All those that we would leave to Erebor we should get on the wagons. I was suposed to get in the same wagon as the rest of the women who where suposed to be presented in society would. Among them was my sister, my numerous bonuses and several girls from the court. I followed all of them. The procession was ready, but we would not take more than half a day to get to the mines of King Thrór.

They started to get into the wagon, leaving me behind everything. I could't stand that, not today. I turned around and went downstairs.

- Where are you going?

I turned to look at my father. He was standing on a black pony with white patches.

-I'll get a horse, I do not fit in there.

- How wouldn't you fit in there? No, please, Gathya. Not today, please.

- So what if I'm on horseback, on foot or by wagon? We arrive at the same time right?

-Listen, I don't what had just happened, but we have talked about this so many times. You're like the others, neither more nor less. If you want to go by horseback, then go, but afeter the arrival, yo'll change your clothes. I need you to be impeccable for the presentation.

-Yes, father.

I went back into the mansion, running upstairs the stairs while I was unleashing the cords that held my dress and took it off, leaving it on the floor. I ran naked to catch a brown leather pants and a big white shirt which had belonged to my father. I picked up the dress, when I was already prepared and put it in a cloth bag, placing it on my back.

I left the mansion at the same time the caravan was moving. I had taken my horse, a brown and white pinto. I jumped on his back and went behind the parade, staying several feet ahead the wagon that was carrying the dwarf-women. All this morning I spent it listening jokes and derogatory comments about all hybrids between dwarves and humans.

That made me sick. I rushed the horse and I stood in front of it. My poor horse was dying to gallope and have some fun. And I also feel like him, I was dreaming galloping out of there and leaving far, far away ... Feeling the wind in my face.

- Do you wish to go, Miss? - Jaks, a young dwarf and a friend of mine reached me with his pony. Throughout my childhood he had been like a brother, a friend, someone i coul trust, except my father, but he was always too busy working as the Thrór ambassador.

-I would love- I answered- Are we there yet?

-Not, really, Dale is behind that hill, over there.

-Hmm ... I bet you 10 coind that arrive before you?

-Sorry Miss, but you will lose.I'll win this time! -as he said it he starting to gallop whit his pony on the way to the city.

I laughed, I approached to my horse ear and whispered: "Come on, let him bite the dust," and making him to gallop behind Jaks. I was thinking he was a very good friend of mine, a little shorter than me, with huge paws and a long straight hair, wavy tresses with a couple in a short beard and mustache.

I started galloping behind him. A minute later I had already reached him. My little horse was pretty fast, just very restless and was poorly domesticated. But since I took him, it was perfect for us.

- You are so slow! -I shouted him

I left him behind in a few seconds. I aproached at the top of the hill and I saw before me the most wonderful landscape of my life. Dale, the beautiful city.

**NOTES:**

** Well, first of all: Thank you guys for reading my fic.**

**This one is a translation of the same Fanfic i'm writing in Spanish, so if you see that I made mistakes or if you see it's too bad, please review this and i'll change it.**

**Beta-readers allowed**


	2. The Golden Kingdom

**2. The Golden Kingdom**

Right in front of me was Dale, a beautiful pyramidal city of light-brown stone, adorned with trees and flowering vines that climbed the walls of the ramparts, towers and houses. I kept galloping, down the hill toward the structure that stood behind the city. I figured that would be the city of the dwarves, Erebor, the kingdom of Thrór, King under the Mountain; whose dark stone door occupied the entire mountainside. That was the most impresive and wonderful thing i've ever seen.

While I was galloping down I could feel the wind on my face and let me fly in my thoughts. That was what I wanted, being free, untethered lineage, blood, marriage ... Be free. That was what I needed. At the bottom of the hill I looked back, Jaks was still far behind me, so we settled our little rush by making my horse going slowly and letting my friend catch me up.

-You always pass me, not fair... -he said wearily- We should wait for the entire parade.

-All right ... I said reluctantly. We got off the horse, leaving them to take a breath and graze for a while as we were waiting for the rest of the people. When they were close about, we took our horses again and headed walking towards the entrance of the kingdom. We remain at the bottom of the camper talking and making jokes, while the rest remain to arrive al the entrance of the city.

A commission of ombudsman warrior came out to meet our people, started to talk to my father. I listened to women who were inside the wagon, they were all an hysterical talk about the expectation of seeing the kingdom and of course, the young Prince. Honestly I did not care that much.

In an order that resulted from the entrance, they opened the huge wooden doors, letting us to go inside the mountain. They took our horses to keeping them in the stables, while the procession was moving inland. Women, my father and a few warriors of our people stayed with us, while others were accommodated. I stayed in the back, with my head down and trying to go unnoticed, because I had not changed as my father had told me that morning. But it seemed that no one had noticed, which I was glad.

Our little gossip group began walking toward a pendulous stone bridge, which, when I looked up, I saw that he was, the king Thrór. It was an old dwarf, with long gray jeweled beard with gold and sapphire stones. He was wearing a thick, showy golden coat. Staring at the top of a staircase, in a stone throne, whose main brand had inside an oval stone off a silver tone and red. On his left was a man already advanced in years, identical to the king but with much darker hair. While on his right stood a young dwarf , with black hair and beard, wearing a set of blue that matched his piercing blue eyes. All women revered before the real blood, myself included, I would not be less.

The king got up and went downstairs to his throne, standing in front of my father. He motioned to get up and greeted him with a huge hug.

-Gauther! My old friend! I haven't seen you decades have been plowing well your work in the north.

-Your Grace -he said with a pronounced bow -The North is a land that needs to be maintained. It's an honor to me and my family to work in such an honorable duty.

The King laughed loudly. -Right, I'm looking forward to meet your daughters. I've been talked about them for decades, but I've never had the pleasure of seeing them before.

"Damn, the dress" I remembered. I tried to sneak around me but it was impossible. My father called me and my sister to placed in front of the king. I cursed I have not realized before to change my clothes, but now it was impossible to do anything. My sister came forward, proud to the envious glances of the other she-dwarves. She was wearing a tight red and golden dress. I was crestfallen, wearing the brown tight pants and the white shirt, and of course, my brown short mane was haired down. When I was placed next to my sister, she gave me a look of disgust, like the rest of my partners.

We both bowed to the King. Indeed, between us there was an amazing difference of our genes. She was a pure dwarf. I was like a tiny human. Until then I had not realized that there was a huge difference between the two of us, and that worried me. I was not like the others.

-My older daughter, Shekya, and the younger Gathya.

The king looked at us in silence for a while, like the rest of the kingdom. He greeted my sister.

-She's very pretty, very young and beautiful, right, Thorin? -he asked her grandson.

-Yes, My King.

- And what do we have here? Isn't she the daughter of your second wife? -He was asking my father.

-Yes, your Grace. She was a human ... - he said softly with a subdued tone.

-Mmmmm ... -the king began to spin around me. I was staring at the floor, so I could not see his expression. Disliked? Liked? Was he indifferent? - Look at me -he ordered.

I looked up, trembling, and looked him in his piercing blue eyes. He lifted my face with his hand, grabbed my hair and I turned to see the sides of my face. Then I saw the look of disgust on my sister and grandson of the king, Thorin on me. I looked down again.

-It's the first time I see a half-breed being introduces in society. Gauther, are you sure of doing this?

I realized at that moment that it would not be well received at court, or anywhere else. I sighed, tired, waiting for my father's answer, waiting for the end of these horrible and torturous days.

-Completely, your Majesty. It'll be the best for her.

At that moment I looked up to look at my father with unconditional love, but sadly, because like me, he also realized that if I were put into society, I would never be accepted. That gave me a huge though, making me want to cry for a long long time. I looked away and I meet again face to face with those blue eyes.


	3. The Great Hall

**3. The Great Hall**

After the presentation to the king, my mood had declined so much that did not even want to have a bite. We were escorted to a very comfortable room, equipped with everything we could need, but they had not considered the relationship between me and my sister. Our room was the most luxurious, two huge beds with silk nets on them. Dressed in white and gold linen cloth; and red and silver with bedspreads, pillows were very fluffy, both white. The rest of the room looked very carefully, the white stone walls and ornaments on every corner: equipped with a pair of trunks in which we could put the clothes we had brought for those days.

Shekya wasted no time, and after leaving us alone in the room, she began to take her dresses and hair ties from her bags. Notably, the dresses were incredibly provocative. All of them were tight at the chest, causing her breast tight. I sighed facing the ceiling. Apparently my sister came to provocate the Prince, and after the submission to the king and his family, I can assure she would come to that.

I started to do the same, the only difference was that my clothes, apart from being poor, were much less pompous. At the end of taking my stuff off, I turned around and lay down on the bed, staring at the ceiling and thinking about what would happen those days. What my father did _ it had seemed more an act of desperation for I was accepted to a common ritual. And thinking in thatt kind of things I fell asleep.

I woke up in bed with cold in my body. I rose from the bed to watch that my trunk was scrambled and my stuff scattered on the ground. I guessed that some of my funny cousins or my sister, had a good time while I was sleeping. I snorted tired, in eighteen years, It started to getting weary. I kneeled and started to pick up my stuff thrown at the ground. But when I was finishing I heard a cough behind me, turning around instantly.

- Yes? I asked. Behind me was a dwarf advanced in years, with long hair and a beard graying and split in two, black with abundant grays.

-Excuse me, miss. But we are waiting for you to begin the lunch.

-Oh ...Wow! Sorry, I fell asleep. I'll change myself immediately

-Okay- he replied. He was leaving the room, but turned- Can I ask what happened here?

-Oh, this ... It's nothing, I have turned the trunk and dropped what was inside. -I got up with the first dress I picked up from the ground, ready to get change myself as quickly as possible.

- Are you sure? said from a distance, it looks more like that you have shot, young lady.

He had guessed right, the trunk was completely closed, and tidy inside. However, what kind of person i was supposed to be if I would let my sister like a bully in all the dwarves socierty.

- No! -I laughed. I wore a pastel pink dress, which leaving my shoulders bare -The truth is I'm pretty clumsy – I tie-finished dress , dropping the different layers of dress to my ankles- Ready -I said coming behind the room divider. I went to the trunk for a pair of shoes and a safety pin to hold my hair

-As you wish, young lady -he said. I returned him a smile as I put the shoes- I should string along with you to the hall.

-Thank you ...- I said.

- Oh! How rude! -he apologized- My name is Balin. Balin, son of Fundin. Advisor of the king.

-It's an honor, Balin. I´m Gathya daughter of Gauther- I put the pin on my hair and picking my bangs, but leaving a few strands loose -I'm ready. Do you make me the honor of accompanying me?

A smile curved his old lips, his eyes reflected warmth and sympathy.

-The honor is mine – he said holding out an arm. I grabbed him.

We left the room and walked by the huge stone corridors. Balin was now one of the main advisors of the king, but was also a great warrior in the past, as it was now his brother Dwalin. It took us a few minutes to get to the Great Hall, the dining room was behind a huge gate made of white marble and adorned with numerous gold rivers. During the short road, he was telling amusing anecdotes about his past, and oncf his beard was slashed by a lady dwarf, who was realy upsert with him. Just when we entered the huge hall he finished telling the story:

-And then I looked down ...And it was gone! That female demon took it with her while I kept screaming and turning on myself, and shouting "Where the hell is my beard?!

I let out a hearty laugh as he finished telling the story. Looking back I saw that the royal dining room was completely packed, but prevailed an uncomfortable silence. My laughter was all that could be heard, with the exception of a few murmurs. I let go Balin's arm as he made a final bow, as a farewell.

I walked through the dining room to the seats where were my father and my sister were sitting, near to the King. As I walked I I watch that place with an incredibly amusement. Stone was all a dark green, with columns worked to the smallest detail. The walls were traveled by sparkling gold veins that shined with the light of torches, illuminating the place. The head table was enormously long, of a dark, rough wood. The countless dishes filled with smell more than delicious. Poultry, game, cheeses and breads hundred abounded on mouth was watering. I got to my seat, between my father and my sister, and I sat behind a bow to the Royal Family. My father grabbed my hand:

- Can you tell where do you comes from and why you've taken so long?

-Father, I was in my room. I would have come earlier, but I fell asleep and did not know what time it was. Nobody warned me.

My sister gave a cough, which I immediately classified it as a laugh, as did several colleagues around her. My father did not seem to hear, as he went to the king and spoke:

-I'm so sorry Majesty.

-No ! -he ordered.

As he gave the order absolutely everyone took the pitchers and the food. I started to serve myself some chicken with some vegetables. Looking around me I could see that most people behaved, although it was clear that deep down, all were dwarfs: they took the food with their hands, drank and offer every few seconds. It was fun.

The meal passed without any problem or inconvenience. Until near the end, the king turned to me:

-Tell me, young lady. Seeing you this morning it seemed you had been riding instead of coming with the other ladies. Do you like riding?

- Oh, yes! It is a hobby that I have since I was very young, my father taught me himself when I was just an unruly kid.

-Wow. What else have hobbies besides horses?

-Well, everything catches my eye. When I was old enough to ride alone into the forest with the horse. It did not take long to realize that my dear father, here, sent someone behind me to keep an eye on me.

-She was very active, I had some concern if a dragon attacked her or had any problems with trolls -my father answered.

- What do you think of nobbles hobbies: singing, music, cooking, knitting, reading and the other stuff? -he asked.

-Well, I'm not very fan of just sitting, but of couse I had to learn, but those things not excites me.

- And what excites you, if I may ask?

This time a different voice was spoken. Prince Thorin, smoking a pipe on his chair, and taking a sip of a huge beer mug.

-I couldn't say, but i can't refuse a good race or a fight – I answered

-Do you know how to fight? -Thorin was surprised. He raised his eyebrows and a little smile appears in his lips- I couldn't expect that kind of things in such a human dwarf.

-Actually, she's like a tiny human -my sister entered into the conversation- When she was a baby, she barely had hair and her arms was so thin and fragile, like wings. Not an atracctive one, I must add.

I looked into my plate, a sad expression covered my face. I was really tired of this.

-I never thought your father had taught you how to fight -Thráin said- Miss Shekya, are you capable of this too?

- Oh, no, I feature the work more noble: either from my future husband make the best meal of your life, or lead a court.

I looked at my sister, and then looked away to my father, at that time was by Balin, both listening. He took a glass of wine and took it to his mouth with a grin and a laugh voiceless. It made my smile wider return. So that's what was coming my sister, trying to woo the Prince Thorin.

-That's not what I expected-the king said -And are you good?

I opened my mouth to speak, but a hand fell on my shoulder. I turned my head to see Jaks, with a mug of beer in his hand.

-Good? I also supervised her training. A year after giving her a weapon, no dwarf in the court was able to face her.

-Do not overdo- I told him in a low-Not true -I justified it by putting a piece of chicken in my mouth.

-Mmmm ... Usually it can't be done... But ... in a while, each time placing on society, several younger ones usually perform a little dispute. Would you like to participate, only by a small intervention? -Thrain asked me.

-Participate in a battle? She? -an unusual Shekya wondered -Oh she'd love it!

I looked at her, it was proper that she was looking for my humiliation. But I would not give her that pleasure.

-Of course I'd love to participate. It will be an honor for me -I added.

- Great! - said the king- Gauther it's going to be a gorgeous day.


End file.
